Tsume x Toboe: Reputation over feelings?
by BoredWriterWhoLovesAnime
Summary: A short story I've had in my head for a while... Tsume goes for a walk to try and clear his mind but is followed by Toboe, Who asks Tsume a few questions he'd rather not answer.


It was a pretty boring town they were currently staying at, One of those spooky in-the-middle-of-nowhere sort of towns. Hige was off looking for something to eat, As always. Kiba decided to go wth him, Which left Tsume alone with Toboe. Great.

Tsume hated being alone with Toboe, They always had uncomfertable conversations, Like when Toboe was having... Puberty issues and such. He always asked awkward things, So Tsume told him to stay at the house - an old abandoned one pack had been using as thier base while they stayed in this town - or go find the others, While Tsume went for a walk.

He wanted to be as far away from anything as he could get at the moment, As fast as possible, So Tsume ran as a wolf. Not that he needed more running lately; They'd been travelling around for quite some time now and the four wolves were never at a loss of exercise. Tsume gradually slowed his pace as he padded through the damp undergrowth, Eventually coming to a stop where the ground sloped gently down a few feet; Nowhere close to a far enough fall to hurt anybody if they were to trip and fall down.

Tsume sat at the edge of the cliff, His gold eyes thoughtful as they stared forward at nothing in particular. As usual, Many thoughts were running through Tsume's mind. Mostly about the pack, And a bit of wondering whether or not they'd eventually get to paradise, But another topic kept his mind occupied as soon as it came into thought. What he'd do when he got to paradise, Well, That was another adventure altogether. Right now there were more important things to worry about, But when they got there he wasn't sure if he was going to have as good a time as everybody else. After all, Paradise or no paradise, he still had his reputation and... A certain interest wasn't normally accepted among wolves. The others would be ashamed of him if he were to show his feelings towards... He was thinking too much.

Trying to brush off the uneasy thoughts, Tsume tried to say alert and listen to the faint birdsong in the distance. Surroundings always kept his thoughts easy and less stressful. He smelled the air, Black nose twitching with the unusual scents of the forest. Well, Apart from the birds and plant smell, And all the other regular scents a forest should have, He could also pick up a faint scent Tsume hadn't expected to find here. It was sweet, And overly familiar... Then it hit him; Toboe had followed him all the way out here and was somewhere nearby... Watching him? What else would he be doing so quietly? Immediately Tsume's cheeks heated up and he stood, On two legs now as a human, Not knowing whether he should feel mad or impressed with the pup's hiding skills. Of course, Not knowing which he should be, The wolf just went with being 'mad' at the younger male, Eyes flickering around in hopes to pinpoint his position before he revealed himself. Finally Tsume growled irritably and yelled "I know you're there, Toboe," Eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

Toboe stepped out from his hiding place behind an older tree, It's trunk think enough to hide him fairly well. "I'm sorry Tsume, I didn't want to follow Kiba and Hige, And, Well, I... er... Didn't want to be left alone, Either..." He apologized right away, Looking up at the older wolf with those innocent can't-get-mad-at light brown puppy-dog eyes of his.

Tsume sighed and sat down, Continuing with his serious-looking stare into the distance. "It's fine, Just don't sneak up on my like that again."

Toboe nodded. "Okay," he watched Tsume for a short while before deciding to sit down next to him, Not making any effort to look away from the older male's face. After a few moments of this, Both wolves' faces started turning bright shades of pink and Toboe quickly looked away.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, Purely out of curiosity.

Tsume sighed. "Lots of stuff, kid," he replied simply, Looking away.

"Like what?"

"None of your business, Is it?"

Toboe was quiet for a while, Just trying to enjoy the fact that Tsume let him sit next to him without growling at him or chasing him off like he sometimes would. Finally he broke the silence with another curious question. "Do you think, By any chance, We might think about the same things?"

Tsume blushed lightly and looked down. "What do you mean?"

"Your face is red. It's something embarrassing?"

"Shut up, It really is none of your business, Toboe." Tsume told him, Getting sort of ticked off.

Toboe was quiet again, But for a shorter moment this time. "Do you think about me, Tsume?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Like the way Kiba thinks about that flower lady? Or how Hige thinks about... Pretty girls."

The silver-haired male's eyes widened and he looked to the side where his gold eyes met Toboe's curious brown ones. "Wh-What do you mean? I... That's not how it works, Toboe."

"Why not?" Toboe looked like he might cry, Looking up at Tsume innocently. "I'm not as fun to think about as pretty... females?"

Both wolves' faces were turning pinker and redder and pinker with every word that came out of the other's mouth.

"Well..." Tsume took a minute to think about how he could explain this to Toboe easier. "Well... That's the thing, Toboe. You're not a female. Males and females go together, Not female and female or male with male." he tried to explain in a friendly way, But to Toboe everything Tsume said was sharper than claws and teeth.

"Why can't it be male with male?" Toboe asked simply, Waiting patiently and calmly for an answer as Tsume thought.

"I'm sorry, kid, But that's just not how it goes with wolves." he looked Toboe directly in the eyes, Forcing himself not to be a coward, Not right now.

Finally, Toboe's eyes started to water and tears streaked down his face when he blinked. "Is that the best answer you can think of? Just because it's 'not how it goes with wolves' doesn't mean it can't go that way for... us, Tsume..."

Tsume forced himself not to cower away, Eyes narrowing. "It won't be like that for us, I'm sorry Toboe." As much as he'd like to admit that he might have feelings for Toboe, Something inside of him told him it wasn't time to say his true feelings.

Toboe stared right back at him, However, Which made it even more difficult. With wolves, Looking directly into the eyes was a challenge for dominance in the current situation. Toboe's eyes filled with tears while Tsume's stayed expressionless and curt, Though somehow they were both equal at this moment.

"I think it's because of your reputation." Toboe snarled, Wolf-like teeth bared though he was in his human form.

Tsume bared his teeth right back at Toboe, Eyes still narrowed. "What?" If Toboe was going to accuse him like that, He'd need to explain a little better.

Toboe leaned closer to Tsume, Signs of aggression fading into plain sadness. "I think it's because of your reputation." He repeated, Then explain, "If Hige and Kiba saw me and you... Together like that - and don't try to tell me you don't think about it too - they'd think you were strange. Other wolves would judge you for not liking females. But is that really that much of an issue?" Toboe's eyes were full of grief and he looked up into Tsume's thoughtful eyes, Neither of them seeming to notice their faces were only a few inches apart now, After Toboe getting so close.

Tsume didn't say anything, Just looked at Toboe and listened. Toboe's eyes started to shut and he leaned slightly closer, Not having any experience with 'kissing' as humans called it, But he still wanted to try... The space between the two wolves was almost closed, The kiss almost happening, But Tsume leaned away at the last second.

"Wh-whats... Wrong...?" Toboe asked hesitantly, Backing off.

"I told you we can't." Tsume kept a straight, Serious face, But Toboe just started balling his eyes out again, Getting to his feet and trying his best to hold in tears.

"Fine then!" He snapped, Letting the tears fall a bit. "But I'm gonna tell Hige and Kiba you said you liked males"

Tsume froze in shock and got up, Instantly defending himself. "You wouldn't dare!"

Toboe grinned playfully, Taking off in the direction of the town. "Maybe I would! It is true after all, And you can't convince anybody otherwise!" He giggled, Making sure he yelled loud enough so the other wolf would hear him while he ran further away. Tsume sighed, Seeing no other choice but to run after him.


End file.
